Limos girl history outline
Basic Info= Name: Juhee "Juliet" Chong Gender: Female God Parent: Limos, Aristaeus, Demeter Species: Demigod Mortal Parent: Jongsoo Chong Age: 19 Personality: Juliet is very shy when she first meets somebody, especially a guy, as she is cursed to always be awkward around guys. As soon as she gets to know somebody though, she will be a loyal friend, always listening and taking other people’s feelings into account. She is very sensitive and takes some things a bit too seriously. She can hold a grudge for a while, but eventually, she will come crying back to whatever person she was holding the grudge against. Juliet tends to keep her feelings bottled up. She doesn’t like to talk about her past, as she was teased a lot and she did very poorly socially and in school. Sometimes, she will break down to someone who she trusts, but normally, she just stays reserved. She tends to not show a lot of emotion when people are being crazy, rude, or mean. She just bites her lip and hides away from the person or the group. She is also self-conscious, especially around rich kids, due to her curse to be eternally poor and to dissolve large amounts of riches. Being a child of Limos, Juliet is anorexic. She is also very secretive about it, as she pretends to eat or pretends that she has already eaten when she is with others. She has been anorexic for years, and due to her powers, she has not yet starved herself to death. If she does happen to eat, she binges, and then locks herself in her room and cries. She is embarrassed about her eating habits, especially because they are difficult for her to break. She does not particularly like challenges. Weapons: CB Tomahawk |-| Appearance= 'Model: Sooyoung ' |-| History= Plutus and Limos were in a fight about famines and bountiful harvests. Limos vouched for the famines, saying that they made people stronger, but Plutus opposed her, remarking that harvests gave people great fortune. The two fought and fought, before deciding collectively to sit, sulk, and plan their revenges. Limos and Plutus, however, didn’t know that their revenges would come to them so soon. Little did they know that the revenge would be in the form of twins, Chong Jongsoo and Chong Subin. Jongsoo and Subin were born in South Korea. They were fraternal twins with a strong bond, which was tested by their parent’s decision to move to America. Jongsoo was elated, as he was always looking for adventure. Subin, on the other hand, was a bit nervous about leaving her home country. The two fought and fought about their opinions, until Subin finally caved and off to America they went. Their parents settled down inside a little town in SoCal, where Jongsoo and Subin lived happily. They went to UCLA for college, moved into the neighboring town in neighboring houses, and began to live as adults. At this time, Plutus and Limos were taking a stroll through SoCal, without knowing about the other god, looking for revenge plans. That night, they went to a club in SoCal, it being a total coincidence that they were in the same place. Limos saw Jongsoo, and Plutus saw Subin, but Jongsoo and Subin were in different parts of the club, so neither good knew about the twin. Eventually, Jongsoo wound up sleeping with Limos, and Subin wound up sleeping with Plutus. Two months later, Subin found out that she was pregnant, which stressed her out a lot. Jongsoo was at her house every day, trying to calm her down. Subin kept complaining about how she couldn’t raise the baby alone, so Jongsoo offered to help. However, after five months since the Limos/Plutus thing, Jongsoo received a baby inside a basket. There was a note, but it only said that she was a souvenir. He was very confused, but he took in the baby anyways. He named her Juhee. Four months after Juhee’s deliverance, Subin gave birth to a boy named Minho. Plutus and Limos watched these events unfold from Olympus. After Plutus saw Limos deliver the baby and Limos saw Plutus cooing over images of Subin with Jongsoo in them, they realized what had happened. Limos, in revenge, cursed Minho to always be super hungry. Plutus got his revenge by cursing Juhee with an anti-wealth curse and blessing Minho with eternal wealth. Juhee’s curse was that whenever she touched a large amount of money or precious metals, it would dissolve. If the object was incredibly valuable or precious to its owner, it would not dissolve. To add on, Plutus made it so Jongsoo and Juhee would be poor, while Subin and Minho would be rich. When Minho and Juhee were toddlers, their parents hated each other. Subin blamed Jongsoo for not keeping his promise to help her take care of Minho. Jongsoo, on the other hand, hated how he was so poor while his sister had moved out of her house next to his to move into a mansion. Subin had problems of her own however, as her son was a nonstop eating machine. Therefore, Minho and Juhee never met each other when they were very little. When Minho and Juhee turned 5, Subin and Jongsoo’s mother died. They both went to her funeral, with their kids, where they were reunited. Subin and Jongsoo quickly became friends again, after realizing how much they missed each other. Minho and Juhee talked a bit and became acquainted. After the funeral was over, Subin and Jongsoo agreed to meet up every Friday with Minho and Juhee. Minho and Juhee began to bond very fast at these meetings every Friday. They started to spend every moment at school together, requesting to be in the same classes every day. They were taught Korean together by Jongsoo and Subin, so that they would feel closer to their ancestors. The two of them were teased, Minho for always eating and Juhee for being poor. They were also teased because of their names. This teasing went on until they were 10, when they complained to Jongsoo and Subin so much that they decided to move across the country. They moved to a suburb in NY, where Subin and Minho got a large mansion next to Jongsoo and Juhee’s modest house. Juhee and Minho decided to come up with English names, Juliet and Michael, so that they would not be teased for their names. Michael, for two years, rose to popularity due to his money, despite his humongous appetite. Juliet, on the other hand, was ignored due to her poorness, but Michael included her as much as possible. Other kids looked oddly upon Michael, because of his attachment to Juliet, but Michael just disregarded them. Michael’s hunger got larger and larger, until the amount of food he ate began to borderline repulsive. But, Juliet was never really that hungry. Juliet, one day, touched a large stack of 100 dollar bills inside Subin's house, only to see them disappear, informing her about her curse. One day, when they were 12, they were walking home from school when a hellhound burst out from nowhere and attacked them. The two were powerless against the beast. The only thing that they could do was scream for help, and help they got. A satyr, who had sniffed them out, came and defeated the hellhound. He then told them about their heritage, Greek gods, and the like, and told them to come with him to Camp Half-Blood. The two told Jongsoo and Subin that camp was a boarding school, so the two agreed. The satyr drove them to camp, where Michael was claimed by Plutus and Juliet was claimed by Limos. For two years, the two demigods trained and learned about their pasts at camp. Juliet took up a tomahawk because she liked its versatility, while Michael took up a sword because he thought it was cool. However, when they turned 14, their endeavor at camp was interrupted when Jongsoo and Subin’s father died. They had to fly to California for his funeral. The satyr gave them each bracelets that were monster wards before they left so that they would stay safe. After the funeral, Jongsoo and Subin decided that they didn’t want Michael and Juliet to go back to ‘boarding school’, as Jongsoo and Subin were now very upset, as they lost both of their parents. As life progressed on, Michael began to fall for Juliet. Juliet, on the other hand, just thought of Michael as her best friend and cousin. Michael tried to get her attention, but failed miserably every time. During this time, his appetite continued to expand, as their powers became more and more developed. This went on for two years, in which the two of them suffered no monster attacks due to their wards, until, on his 16th birthday, Michael swallowed his pride and prayed to Aphrodite. Aphrodite was in a fight with Hephaestus about her affair with Ares. She wanted to make Hephaestus jealous by pretending that Ares built her a beautiful construct, but Ares did not have that ability. Since Michael could create gems, she asked him to make a construct out of gems. He did as told, and put it on a pedestal for Aphrodite to pick up during the night. However, Juliet was staying the night at Subin’s, which was a challenge as she could not touch most of the things in the house, and she stumbled upon the construct. Juliet had been planning to ask Michael for math help, as he did well in school but she did not. She went into his room to find that he was not there, as he was eating downstairs. She then saw the glittering construct, made out of gems of Michael’s own creation. It was so magnificent that she could not help but touch it. It dissolved right before her eyes. Aphrodite saw this up from Olympus, as she had been gazing at the construct to search for little errors. She saw Juliet ruin it and cursed Juliet to always be awkward around men. She then disregarded Michael’s wishes and continued on with her day. When Michael came back to his room, he saw Juliet crying next to an empty podium. He, outraged, questioned her about what happened. She broke down and told him about her curse, but she could not exactly communicate her point due to Aphrodite’s curse. Michael kicked her out of his house and stewed in anger, wondering if Aphrodite was tricking him all along. That night, he cried himself to sleep; feeling like Juliet would never love him. For two years, Juliet and Michael talked, but barely. They continued to go without attacks, thanks to their wards, which was quite beneficial to their everyday lives. Without Michael to help her, Juliet’s grades plummeted. She began to stop eating, out of depression and stress. She lived like this, with poor grades and anorexia, for two years. Michael began to use his powers to drown his sorrows. He became self-indulgent, burying himself in piles of gems just because he could. At that time, Plutus was watching Michael from Olympus when he saw Juliet. Juliet, due to her curse, had had no boyfriends for those two years. Plutus noticed her and her loneliness, and immediately fell in love with her against his will. After a week of watching Juliet nonstop, Plutus decided to go down to Earth to make his move. He disguised himself as a student and began to flirt with Juliet. Juliet was freaked out by him, so she avoided him. That night, Plutus came up to Olympus and complained to Limos that her daughter was not paying any attention to him. She immediately got mad at Plutus for hitting on her daughter, so she decided to curse Michael to only be able to eat gemstones. With this curse, he would really want to eat gemstones, but he would be embarrassed when he ate them. When this curse was combined with his other curse, he was always hungry for gemstones, which meant that he constantly felt humiliated. Michael began to become severely depressed with his habit. He locked himself in his room, only coming out to do necessary things. He refused to go to school, for he didn’t want to eat gems there. He stayed protected due to his ward. On the other hand, Juliet became worried about him. Her anorexia got worse and worse until she became stick-thin. She was failing all of her classes. For a year, the two of them were like this, both in their own states of lonely sadness. One day, when they were 19, Michael could not take his curses anymore. He grabbed a diamond and stabbed himself in the heart, ending his life. Subin, Jongsoo, and Juliet were put into a great state of chaos. Nobody knew why he killed himself, as nobody knew about his curse. Subin just assumed that he was coming down to the kitchen to eat every day. Juliet had never been more upset in her life. After the funeral, Jongsoo and Juliet went to Subin’s house. Jongsoo comforted Subin in the living room, as Juliet ran off to Michael’s room. Sitting on the mantel was a beautiful diamond. Blinded with grief, she tried to stab herself with it. However, the second she touched the diamond, it disappeared. She stayed in Michael’s room and sobbed until Jongsoo told her that it was time to leave. When she got home, she was surprised to find a note on the table. It told her that there was a limo outside waiting to take her to the ‘boarding school’, or camp in other words. She told her father this, and said that she wanted to go there. Since her father was so sad that he was not even fathoming any dangers, let alone thinking, he let her go. She went upstairs, and packed a collection of items, including her tomahawk which she had kept in her closet. She then went to the limo, which was driven by a gem nymph. The nymph was happy to fill her in on the story. Turns out, Plutus had seen Michael’s death, and had become worried about Juliet. He knew that it would be best for her to go to camp. He had a gem nymph use gems to get a limo, which she had then driven to their house. Jongsoo had left their door unlocked, so the nymph got inside. She left the note, and had then gone to the limo to wait. Due to her monster ward, Juliet and the nymph were safe during the entire limo ride. However, when they got to the gate, Juliet grabbed a rock and smashed the ward into tiny pieces, which she then put under the rock. To her, the ward was a reminder of bad memories, so it had to go. With that, she walked into the gate and into Camp Half-Blood. Category:Demigods